Garnet
Don Garnet Cuneo is the current head of the Cuneo Family since Carmin Cuneo's death in 2013. She is in alliance with the Stracci Family, and has a high position on The Commission. Biography The middler of six children, Garnet already made her fortune from gambling with ferocity back when Phillip Cuneo, her brother, led the family. She gambled in The Elegante, Savannah Hotel and other Cuneo-owned hotels and casinos and had some connections with business management, David Russell. Alliance with Montana In late 2012, the drug lord Tone Montana came to Old Town, France in order to make some deals with Garnet's Cuneo Family to achieve some more power. He approached the then-lawyer Garnet and offered her a hand in partnership with allowance from the Don Carmin Cuneo, Garnet's nephew. Montana said he wants his own branch in France, said he will call it "Montana's Rich Towers" respectively, on which Garnet agreed. However, Garnet said that in order for Montana to ally with her, he must come to another deal in which they would discuss about the rivals, the Corleone Family more, and the Cuneos even said that they themselves will come to Miami to make the deal with Montana, as the Corleones were planning on buying out Oakley's Drive In theatre there. Tony agreed. Unfortunately, the event did not go as planned and many Cuneo and Montana men were killed by the Corleones. Including the most important: Monkey Ass Calamari and Charlie Trapani. Info After the death of Phillip Cuneo's successor, Carmin Cuneo, at the hands of Joey Zasa, O'Neille Family, Barzini Family and their allies, Garnet partially blamed the Corleone Family for his death, as had the Corleones not had a meeting in Vatican City that particular time, Carmin might have still be alive. She also never supported the idea of being allied to her brother's killers (the Corleones), something Carmin allowed. She claimed that mistake was what led to his death. Nevertheless, after she became the don, Garnet still allied with the Corleones during the Tattaglia-Altobello Conspiracy for sometime. Garnet's true goals however, were to exterminate the people who resisted Cuneo's rule. One to have avoided such fate was Umberto Raffini, the manager of the Savannah Hotel who has long been working for the Corleone mob. Raffini was smart enough to accept Garnet's threatening offer and he continued to work as a Cuneo Spy. She also preferred to stay allied to the Stracci Family and the Barzinis. One of her most loyal followers even before her rule was her adopted nephew, Clarence, who was killed in 2015 by Domenico Von Crane. In 2014, Garnet decided to change his gender. Her name stayed the same, however. She also changed her eye colours and implanted herself a third eye. In mid 2014, Garnet helped her ally, the Stracci Don, Johnny Corleone, kill off Don Luigi Delvecco in the Baptism by Vengeance for revenge of John's grandmother Delvecco killed in New York back in the 1970's. Johnny sliced his torso open with a knife and then Garnet took the said knife from his torso and sliced his throat. In 2016, Garnet herself dragged the Elegante cardshark, Joe the Elegance, back into the mob where he eventually became a soldier. By 2017, with some help from the Fortunato Regime, she was able to drive off the Corleones from the Cuneo Mansion they took over in 2011. The mansion is under Cuneo's leadership once again. Garnet also owns some of the business today in Old Town that they used to own before Corleones' takeover in 2010 and onward. However, the entire France City today is more or less owned by the DeVazzi Family and the Barzinis, with Garnet and her Cuneos, along with the Straccis, getting small stakes from it. Personality and traits Though she is often the most pragmatic, serious and straightforward of the Cuneos, Garnet tends to act on intuition rather than seriously analysing a mob situation, as often seen throughout her life. As a leader, Garnet is often the peacemaker of the Cuneos, especially when men like Scarecrow or Gideon Kane start arguing. She demands the utmost respect from her mob and is not hesitant to berate team members should they refuse to follow an order or worship her like a gem god that she is. Equable and mellow, Garnet is capable of remaining composed in most situations – this characteristic is rumoured to be derived from her father. She is able to remain strong and act practically despite the dangerous and uncertain situations at times. One of these include the murder of Don Luigi Delvecco in Baptism by Vengeance and the Tattaglia-Altobello Conspiracy. Garnet demonstrates a fierce, and competitive spirit. This is best seen while she is playing High Stakes Poker with her men and arcade games. Garnet also has a tendency to act in extremes, either maintaining her very reserved nature or lashing out with strong emotion. Both of these personalities may come from her mother and her brother, Salvatore Cuneo. While mostly level-headed, Garnet can still lose her cool. Garnet has been known to violently shake her men in her desperation, believing that violence might be an only answer. She has also been known to panic under pressure when talking over the phone for some reason, regardless to whom she speaks. Despite these traits, Garnet almost always apologises after berating her men and supports and encourages homosexuality and bisexuality, something Billy Cougar might do. She identifies as a Democrat and prefers living in France now that US is under Kenson's Dictatorship. Garnet may also show a blunt attitude and is also expressed non-verbally by her on several occasions. She once confiscated Buttowski's smartphone without his permission and proceeds to incinerate it after he took a picture of the picture she was going to burn. Trivia *Garnet used to be on the bounty list of GenSec, a private security company dedicated to eliminate the powerful mobs of the world. It is known however, that the Cuneos' current peacemaking habits is what got Garnet off the hook. *She has the same design as Pearl with whom she is also connected somehow. *Before her gender change, she looked quiet similar to Tiger Jackson. Gallery Garnet.gif|A gif of Garnet. Garent.png|Garnet with her right palm open. Garnet_male.jpg|Garnet before her body transformation. Garnet_fan_art.jpg|Some fan art of Garnet. Garnet_not_gift.jpg|Garnet dancing. Garnet_stand.png|Garnet with a power glove. Garnet_wood.jpg|Garnet at the mansion attic. Category:Dons Category:Mobsters Category:Lawyers Category:Cuneos Category:Sister of Don Category:Sister of a Villain Category:LGBT Community Category:Rich People Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Criminals Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Aunt of a Underboss Category:Democrats Category:Giants Category:Italians Category:Feminists Category:Neutral Evil